ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's design hasn't changed at all except for a different shaped head and the Omnitrixsymbol is now on his stomach instead of his chest. He also has more root-like feet and has five fingers. SWAMPFIRE.png|Swampfire in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Swamp Fire.png|Swampfire shooting fire Swampfire Regeneration.png|Swampfre reattaching his hand Swampfire has the power to project fire though his palms and control plant life. Swampfire can reattach detached body parts or regenerate them. In Ben 10 Alien Force: The Video Game, Swampfire can dig underground and pop up in a burst of fire, shoot a straight beam of fire, shoot gas to make plants grow over enemies, and focus his flames into a powerful, concentrated ball of fire. In Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire can makes vine spikes come out of the ground, shoot a flamethrower-like beam of fire, wield flaming fists, and burn enemies with a ring of fire. In Cosmic Destruction, Swampfire can grow plants through the ground and make a ring of fire on them. Shown by Negative Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, Swampfire can spray sleeping gas. Swampfire has proved to be very strong, able to push a Highbreed weather tower over and hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Swampfire was able to fly by shooting the fire from his hands and pointing them at the ground. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire can stretch his body parts similar to Wildvine, shown when he stretched his arms to grab Goop and when he stretched his fingers to dig a tunnel in Ghost Town. In The Final Battle: Part 2, Swampfire has enhanced speed (the scene of him running towards Vilgax was very blurry as if he was moving at high speed). Weaknesses Swampfire can be frozen, he can thaw out by igniting the methane in his wrists. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds. Swampfire's bad smell makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Alien Force *Swampfire first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Swampfire defeated some DNAliens and Kevin. *In Everybody Talks About the Weather, Swampfire gave Alan advice on flying and destroyed the DNAlien weather tower. *In Paradox, Swampfire tried to stop Kevin from battling Paradox. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Swampfire escaped the Null Void and defeated Manny and Helen. *In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire defeated Attea and the Incursions. *In Alone Together, Swampfire defeated a large group of Dasypodidae and later healed Reinrassic III's detached hand. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Swampfire battled Negative Humungousaur. *In Undercover, Swampfire saved the team from an exploding Teleporter Pod. *In Grounded, Swampfire was defeated by a Highbreed. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Swampfire battled a Highbreed Commander. *In Simple, Swampfire captured one of the team leaders. *In Single-Handed, Swampfire, with no left hand, battled some Null Void Vulpimancers. He scared them and two kids off with a fire blast. *In Ghost Town, Swampfire protected a young Chimera Sui Generis girl from some Ectonurites. *In Trade-Off, Swampfire's powers were drained by Darkstar, but he gets them back. *In Time Heals, Swampfire battled Charmcaster, her Rock Creatures and Rock Creature Kevin. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Swampfire captured Gwen. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Swampfire was used by the bioids to destroy Ben, but failed as they returned to normal after the Omnitrix self-destructed. Ben then transformed into Swampfire using the Ultimatrix to battle Vilgax, before going ultimate. Ultimate Alien *Swampfire is seen on TV in Fame. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Swampfire battles Zombozo, Vulkanus and Charmcaster. *In Video Games, Swampfire failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Andreas’ Fault, Swampfire saved Andreas from the Forever Knights. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Swampfire goes Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Swampfire thawed Gwen out of some ice. *In The Forge of Creation, Swampfire goes Ultimate. *In Eye of the Beholder, Swampfire battled the Sentinels until he went Ultimate. *In The Big Story, Swampfire was used by Clone Ben. Swampfire was later used by Ben, Swampfire goes Ultimate. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Swampfire was killed when he was hit with Eon's time ray, but later restored by Ben 10,000. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Swampfire lit a campfire. *In Simian Says, Swampfire is used to fight the Arachnichimp DNAliens and cures DNAlien Eunice. *In Catch a Falling Star, Swampfire broke into the dog pound. *In The Eggman Cometh, Swampfire defeated by Mutant Chickens. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Swampfire defeated Gwen. Omniverse *In Have I Got A Deal For You, Swampfire tries to stop the Skreegit with his flames, but fails to do so. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Video Game *Swampfire is a playable alien character in this game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. His fire can used to burned root, gas, and enemies. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Cosmic Destruction . His fire can used to burned gas, root, and enemies. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Swampfire is a playable racer in this game on all platforms (except DS) Punch Time Explosion and XL *Swampfire is one of the aliens used by Ben in Battle. Appearances Online Games Naming and Translations Trivia *His voice resembles Maximus' voice from ''American Dragon Jake Long. *In MAD, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was colored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had blue fire. *Despite having no nose, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. *Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after you beat Fusion Ben. *Swampfire appears in Cartoon Network's TKO, his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike and his super move is Inferno Blast. *The Methanosian Actor in Double or Nothing displayed the ability to breath fire. Swampfire has not displayed this ability, though he presumably does possess it. See also *Swampfire Gallery *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Clone Transformations Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Cleanup Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens